


Camellias

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Allergies, Anniversary, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Flowers, Love, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: That day, two years before, he and Yuri had gotten together.They didn’t have any special plan for the day, he knew the younger wasn’t big on things like anniversaries.But all he needed was for them to be together that day, taking advantage of what little free time they had from work, and he was sure everything was going to be just fine.





	Camellias

When Yuya had woken up that morning, he had felt particularly cheerful.

At first it had been hard to remember the reason behind said cheerfulness, but when he did he had smiled openly.

That day, two years before, he and Yuri had gotten together.

They didn’t have any special plan for the day, he knew the younger wasn’t big on things like anniversaries.

But all he needed was for them to be together that day, taking advantage of what little free time they had from work, and he was sure everything was going to be just fine.

He was going to avoid being too over the top, knowing it would’ve made him uncomfortable and that Yuri wasn’t going to appreciate.

He remembered too well the restrictions the younger had imposed the year before, and he was set into following the instructions.

No presents, he had said, and even though the last time he had gone out shopping with Kei he had spotted a lot of stuff he was sure Chinen would’ve liked, he hadn’t bought him anything.

Nothing too sentimental, no public shows of affections.

That, he could do.

On a daily basis, he wasn’t the mushy type anyway, so it wasn’t going to be a problem.

As for the public shows of affections, he hadn’t deemed necessary to remind his boyfriend that they would’ve ended up unemployed if he had done that.

So he had his plan in mind, and he had tried remembering word by word what Yuri had told him.

And he was sure that in the endless list of forbidden things, Yuri had forgotten to mention flowers.

Yuya smiled again, getting out of his apartment.

It was going to be simple, no celebrations whatsoever.

But one way or the other, he wanted to let Yuri know he remembered what day it was, and he wanted to give something to him, in order to cheer him up a little.

Within boundaries, of course.

 

~

 

Yuya sighed, handing a tissue box to Chinen.

They were sitting on the couch, next to each other.

The younger took a tissue, pressing it over his nose and his eyes.

A little farther from them, on the living room’s table, a bunch of flowers laid abandoned.

Yuya looked guilty, and he wished he could’ve remedied the situation, but every time he tried to speak his boyfriend shushed him with his hand.

Yuri was the one to speak after a few more minutes, once his eyes were finally done tearing up.

“There was nothing I asked for our anniversary. No presents, no celebration. But if I had asked for something, I would’ve liked for you to avoid trying to kill me. Or that at least, after eight years we’ve know each other, to remember I’m allergic to pollen.” he hissed, annoyed at Takaki.

The elder bit his lip, and in the end he couldn’t take it anymore and threw his arms around his shoulders, hugging him.

“Oh Yuri, I'm so sorry! Really, I was so taken by the thought I couldn’t give you a present and that we weren’t going to celebrate that your allergy’s completely slipped off my mind. Damn it... I just wanted to do something good for you.” he whined.

Yuri seemed to think about it for a while, then he sighed and brought a hand to his face, caressing it softly.

“Yuuyan, you know what? I exaggerated.” he admitted, and the elder raised his eyes on him, confused.

“Really?” he asked, puzzled.

Chinen nodded vigorously.

“Of course. And you know what else? Next year you’re free to buy me whatever present you want.” he allowed. “Nothing potentially lethal though, please.” he added then, making the elder laugh.

Yuya still felt a little guilty for having forgotten about Chinen’s allergy to pollen, but he was still glad.

It was their anniversary and, after all, being together was all the celebration he needed.

 

 


End file.
